Death's Daughter
by Marie19930
Summary: Harry just finished his last year at Hogwarts and is now settling down. The unexpected happened and he is forced to take care of a baby girl name Tamra with a dark heritage that must be kept a secret. As Tamra grows up and attends Hogwarts along with Teddy, the secret gets harder and harder to hide from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First HP fic ever, so bare with me please...**

**P.S I didn't know exactly which Minister of Magic would be around at this time, so I just called him Minister.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

It seemed like a normal day. Harry was still training as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. He worked together with Ron, but they were only getting small jobs for now until they were ready to take on a real Auror job. At the moment Harry was helping Ron try to make a small oven stop from spitting out chocolate chip cookies that caused injury because they were as hard as a rock.

"Harry Potter!" a familiar screeching female voice called at him from the door of the room. It was Umbridge. She often avoided Harry but for some reason today she was chosen to summon him for something.

"Just a moment!" Harry yelled as he put a spell on the oven so the door would lock. Harry stepped towards Umbridge after waving briefly to Ron. "Yes?" Harry asked the woman he despised since he was at Hogwarts.

Dolores Umbridge cleared her throat and read off a peice of rolled up parchment. "The Ministry of Magic has summoned Harry Potter to come to the court rooms immediately under the Minister's orders."

"But Harry didn't do anything!" Ron yelled defensively. "Or...have you?"

"Mr. Weasley this paper has the Potter's name on it, not yours so mind your own business and get back to work," Umbridge scowled.

"Ron, I'll be back. Try to start that assignment we both got yesterday, alright?" Harry said calmly even though he was just as shocked.

Harry barely got a glimpse of Ron nodding, but he was rushed through many corridors and elevaters to get to the room. He had been there many times rather it was physically or through the Pensive in Dumbledore's office. As soon as Harry walked into the room, people started whispering. Harry took his seat and everything began.

"We are here," started the Minister who was where the judge would sit,"to discuss the special case Tamra M. Riddle." Harry didn't know what to think. He knew all to well about the last name Riddle. "Since there is no suitable guardian or family left for Tamra, we must decide what the fate of the Dark Lord's daughter is." For a moment Harry thought the Minister and everyone else had gone mad. All that was left of Voldemort was a few wondering Death Eaters here and there. "We have at the stands," continued the Minister, "the head nurse of Saint Mungo's Hospital and Mr. Harry Potter." Harry looked around and sure enough there was another woman in a chair not far from him in St. Mungo's uniform. She looked middle aged and had eyes that spoke wisdom. "To begin, we must discuss what would be best for Tamra Riddle custody wise and then we shall discuss the rules and conditions of her custody. We shall begin with the representative from St. Mungo's Hospital."

The entire court, including Harry turned to look at the nurse. "Your Honor, since we all know Ms. Riddle's ancestry I believe she should be raised in St. Mungo's living facility for the mentally ill or put her in our orphanage," the nurse announced nervously.

"Mrs. Leech, are you not aware that Tamra Riddle is an infant no more than one year of age? She has no illness that we have discovered yet, but seeing how former Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange and...the Dark Lord are her parents, if an illness should occur she shall be moved from the orphanage into the hospital. Would you agree on those terms?" the Minister asked.

"Yes your Honor," Mrs. Leech answered respectfully. The people in the room started whispering again but stopped when it was Harry's turn to speak.

"Your Honor, if I may ask, are you not aware that Tom Riddle was raised in an orphanage and never recieved care from a set of parents? How do you think...Tamra would turn out if she wasn't raised in a family that would love her?" Harry asked. He was not implying that he would take custody, but in a way he felt like he would not have a fair choice.

"Mr. Potter, we are all well aware of how Tom Riddle grew up," the Minister answered in an annoyed tone.

"But what family would take Tamra Riddle in knowing her heritage," Mrs. Leech intervened. "Surely it would be best if her existance was not known to the public."

"That's what we are about to get to," the Minister said. "Harry Potter, if you take Tamra M. Riddle into your care under Ministry conditions, would you ensure that Tamra recieves the best care a family could give her?"

Harry was speechless for a moment. How could the Ministry of Magic just shove Voldemort's daughter into his custody?

"Clearly Mr. Potter does not wish to take care of the child, so I suggest her custody be put into St. Mungo's care," Mrs. Leech intervened.

"Your'e all mad! All of you!" Harry shouted. "If you put her in the exact same position that Voldemort was in when he was a child, you may have a much larger problem than you had before when he was alive!"

The court fell silent. Harry was expecting to be scowled or thrown out. The Minister leaned over his podium and looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"Then do you think, the child will be best cared for and protected in your household?" the Minister asked in a low voice. Harry really didn't have a choice. He couldn't just abandon an innocent child.

Harry sighed. "Then yes, I shall take Tamra Riddle into my custody."

The court erupted again and Mrs. Leech seemed to be somewhat relieved. Harry thought maybe she was more understanding than she looked.

"You shall only if you agree to never tell her about her heritage, and if you even suspect a bad spark coming out of her wand then you take her straight to the MInistry of Magic to further decide what should be done," the Minister said. Harry wanted to run far away and never return but this situation was serious. The wizarding world had just recovered from war and did not need history to repeat itself.

"Alright then," Harry said so it was only audible for those who listened. "I agree."

"Also, those of you who like to spread rumors, if any of this is leaked out to the public you shall be put into Azkaban for life," the Minister announced. Harry felt his stomach cramp up. He wished there was someone there who was years wiser to give him advice. He didn't have Dumbledore or Sirius around to talk to.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

The trial ended after what seemed like hours and everyone was dismissed except for Harry of course. He saw a pink cradle being rolled out with a girl asleep in it who looked about as old as Teddy. Harry expected to see a snake-like creature with frizzy black hair, but instead the child looked like a normal one-year-old girl. Her head was covered in fine dark hair and she was wrapped in a pink blanket. She was sleeping peacefully.

"The Ministry shall give you some supplies to start with and then the rest will be up to you and your wife," the Minister said. "Take good care of her Harry. You of all people should know how to teach someone to have a kind heart, but remember the conditions you agreed to. You will not tell her who her real parents were and if you suspect anything wrong you take her straight to the Ministry for evaluation."

Harry thought it really wasn't fair, but when he thought about it for a moment it did seem the best thing to do. If Tamra didn't know who her parents were she would not have to fear turning out like them and she would not try to follow in their footsteps. She would live a normal life that her father didn't have. Ginny might kill him for this later, but she would understand that he was only doing what was right. No child deserved to be without a family. Harry left the room and went back to the office with Tamra. Ron seemed to have been unsuccessful with the oven, but he was happy to see Harry.

"Your not in trouble then," Ron said happily until he looked at the odd pink cradle. "The hell is that though?"

"It's a long story," Harry sighed as he sat down. Tamra had slept all the way up to the room and she was still asleep. He hoped she stayed that way.

"Is that a doll?" Ron asked as he looked Tamra up and down. He reached down to touch her, but Harry stopped him.

"Ron, don't wake her up!" he scowled in a low voice.

"Don't wake her up? You mean she's a real...?" Ron began to ask.

"Yes, Ron. She's around Teddy's age," Harry answered. "And keep your voice down."

"Please tell me you are just babysitting for someone who is going to give you loads money for it," Ron whispered.

"Um...she's sort of permanent," Harry said slowly. Ron's look on his face was priceless. He seemed in more shock than Harry was.

"Ginny is gonna kill you," Ron said as he kept his voice as low as possible.

"Tell me about it," Harry said,"but it was for a damn good reason."

Ron took a seat too. "Harry you can tell me anything, you know that. Why is she with you now?"

"If I tell you, you have to take this to the grave," Harry answered in all seriousness. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry dreaded going home to Ginny. They lived in Sirius' old house which Harry had fully inherited. Harry was carrying a few extra things, including Tamra. Her name was now legally changed to Tamra Potter, since she was in Harry's custody. Harry had all the legal papers and some supplies for Tamra, including the cradle. Ginny was babysitting Teddy for the day , and she had made chocolate chip cookies for him. Harry opened the door and knew instantly Ginny was in the kitchen.

"Harry, I made cookies!" Ginny yelled happily as she came to greet him at the door.

"Cookies!" Harry heard an excited Teddy yell. He was obviously in his high chair in the kitchen.

"Harry-!" Ginny was going to say something else but when she saw the baby girl in his arms she dropped a whole tray off cookies on the floor. The crash just made Teddy more excited and Tamra was still sleeping like a rock. She had only woke up crying once in Harry's office when she had gotten hungry.

"Ginny, don't panic," Harry said trying to calm her before she started flipping out. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She pointed to the girl in his arms.

"Why...why are you carrying a baby?" she asked shakily.

"It's a long story, but um...I adopted her," Harry answered nervously. Ginny blinked in confusion. She had to sit down on the sofa before she fainted.

"You...adopted...a...child," Ginny said slowly. Harry was expecting the worse but out of no where Ginny burst into tears of happiness. "Harry, you knew I've been wanting children!" she sobbed. Harry was shocked by her reaction, but he went ahead and put Tamra in Teddy's play pin for now.

"Ginny it's not as simple as it sounds," Harry tried to explain. He walked passed the kitchen and heard Teddy yell out his name. "And I think you need to keep watching Teddy before he starts throwing food again," he added.

Ginny wiped her own tears away. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain after Teddy gets picked up, but I do have custody of her," Harry said. Ginny got up and hugged her husband tightly.

"Alright then," Ginny said calmly.

Teddy was finally picked up by his grandmother. It was still early in the evening so it was no surprise that Ron and Hermione came over. Tamra was awake and playing with one of Teddy's toys.

"It's hard to believe who her parents are," Hermione said as she looked down at the girl.

"They all start out that way," Ron added,"they are innocent at first but when they grow up they become monsters."

"Ron!" Hermione scowled.

"It'll be hard though keeping her parent's identity a secret," Ginny said as she looked almost motherly at the little girl.

"I never expected this," Harry said. "I thought this thing with Voldemort was over and then we come across his infant daughter."

"At least they didn't kill her," Hermione said. "You would think that's what the Ministry would have done but they gave her a chance. They must know they are taking a huge risk."

Tamra started crying again which hit a soft spot in both Ginny and Hermione. "I think her diaper needs to be changed," Harry said. "She was last changed when Ron and I were still at work."

"I was wondering what that smell was," Ron answered making a face. "Like I said, I'm leaving that part to you, Harry."

"Oh Ron, it can't be that bad," Hermione told him.

"I want to hear you say that after you see what's actually in there," Ron said.

Ginny picked Tamra up and layed her on the couch. "I'll do it then," she said as she motioned to Harry to bring her the diaper bag. Hermione left the room and went into the kitchen. Harry thought he heard her sobbing but he stayed in case Ginny needed help. Ron immediately followed his wife. Harry and Ginny both knew what it was. Hermione had desperately wanting a child, but Ron didn't think they were ready. Harry and Ginny mutually agreed to wait a little bit and see, but it was a whole different story with Ron and Hermione. They had even witnessed a few arguments between them involving the issue. Ginny changed Tamra's diaper perfectly and Tamra went back to being happy and playful.

"Hermione don't go!" Ron yelled as Hermione ran for the front door and slammed it behind her. Ron was left with a guilty look on his face. "Damn I hate when this happens," he said to himself. Ginny got up to go after Hermione leaving Ron and Harry alone. "I don't know why she wants one so bad," Ron mumbled.

"Maybe she's a little jealous that Ginny and I take care of Teddy," Harry suggested. Ron shrugged.

"There's no telling with Hermione," Ron sighed. "I think it's because I'm at work a lot and she's home by herself."

"Get her a pet," Harry said trying to help his best friend.

"I tried that but she doesn't want one. She already has Crookshanks but he's getting older," Ron said. Harry ran out of things to say so the room fell silent except for the occasional sound from Tamra.

"Ron, Hermione wants to see you now," Ginny said when she came inside.

"Good luck," Harry said before Ron went out the door.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

**Five years later...**

Teddy didn't understand why there were a lot of people dressed in black inside his house. He wanted his grandmother, but everytime he asked he got a sad look towards him. He had never been so confused. Maybe Harry and Ginny could tell him where his grandmother went. The front door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in. They had left their kids at Molly's house even though Harry and Ginny arrived with Tamra. Tamra seemed confused too. She didn't understand why her mom had dressed her in black, and had put her hair back in a half ponytail. Her dark eyes looked sad just because everyone else looked sad.

"Harry! Harry!" Teddy yelled as he ran up to his Godfather. "Where's grandma?"

Harry looked ready to cry but he bent down to Teddy's height instead. "I'll explain that to you if you come outside with me."

"Is she coming back? I want to see Grandma!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly. The sight didn't leave a dry eye in the room. Hermione had to bury her head into Ron's chest and Ginny held Tamra to her.

Harry walked outside to the porch swing with Teddy. He waved at arriving guests and family members. "Sit with me, Teddy." Harry said calmly as he patted the seat on the swing next to him. Teddy's hair turned a bright color like it always didn when he got excited and he happily hopped into the seat. Harry turned to face the six year old. "Do you remember you grandma explaining to you that your mom and dad were not with us right?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded quickly. "Yea, she said mommy and daddy were in the sky watching over me!"

Harry tried not to smile at his answer since the situation was serious. "Well...your grandma was sick right?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded. Harry sighed heavily. "Teddy, your grandmother didn't get better. She had to go up in the sky too because she was too sick."

Teddy gave a confused looked that shook Harry's heart. "But I don't want grandma to be up in the sky. She has to stay to take care of me," Teddy said.

"When people go into the sky, they don't come back," Harry said slowly. Teddy's eyes teared up.

"But...but why?" he asked. Both his hair and his eyes turned the darkest Harry had ever seen. It almost frightened him, but when he thought about it Teddy could have passed off as Tamra's twin sister.

"That's just how it is. Your grandma isn't coming back. You have to come stay with me now," Harry told him. Teddy bursted into tears and started sobbing. Harry immediately hugged him. They stayed outside for about an hour and Tamra started to wonder where they had gone. She had brought her pink fuzzy bear with her for comfort. She carried it around with her when she was nervous. There were too many adults towering above her and a lot of them were people she didn't know. Tamra couldn't take it anymore, so she went out the front door to look for her father even though Ginny had told her to stay on the couch. She found Harry sitting on the swing sobbing with Teddy and it scared her. She went to run back in the house, but Harry called her name. Tamra stopped and went back. Harry and Teddy had moved over so there was a spot next to Harry for her. She sat down and Harry put his arm around her. It comforted both of them. Tamra wasn't a very emotional child except when she was happy or angry. It took a lot to make her cry. She held on tightly to her bear and then decided other wise. Teddy looked sad and his eyes and hair was as black as hers. She reached across Harry's lap to hold out her bear to Teddy. He looked at it a moment and then looked confused.

"It will make you feel better," Tamra told him as he slowly took the bear. Teddy embraced Tamra's bear before curling into Harry's side and falling asleep. Tamra moved closer to Harry and buried her face in his side. She wasn't crying, she was just scared. Harry rubbed her back out of habit, and thought about how James would be happy to have Teddy live with them for now on. Albus and Lily were too young to really comprehend anything.

The funeral went quickly and before Tamra knew it, Teddy was traveling with them back home. Teddy tried giving her bear back.

"You...you can have this back now," Teddy sniffled.

Tamra shook her head, causing her curls to bounce side to side. "I'll let you sleep with it tonight so you won't have any bad dreams," she told him. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. You really couldn't tell who Tamra's real parents were.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Teddy's turn to go to Hogwarts. Tamra was coming with him so he took comfort in that he wasn't alone. All the other children had one or two more years to wait. They had a train compartment to themselves. Ever since Teddy came to live with Harry, he had gotten close to Tamra. Harry and Ginny had agreed to tell the children, Tamra was adopted by the Potter family. Teddy was more comfortable around Tamra because she understood what it was like to be different. Teddy had different powers than the other children and Tamra knew she was not from the Potters. They both had appearances out of the norm. Teddy could change his hair and eye color at will. Tamra had piercing black eyes with long curly black hair. She was extremely pale too. She scared a lot of people with her looks. Teddy would be made fun of because he could have pink hair and unnatural colored eyes. Tamra was shunned away for looking like Wednesday Adams with curly hair.

"We'll be spending Christmas with the Weasleys this year so it will give you two have something to look forward to," Harry was telling them as they walked to the train. Ginny couldn't make it because Lily was sick that day. They had spare time to say goodbye so Harry knelt in front of the two. "Teddy, your grandma and parents would be so proud right now. Don't forget it, and watch over Tamra. She's not your sister by blood, but she's still your sister. Tamra, I'm proud of you too. Ginny and I both are no matter what. Please write us whenever you want and that goes to the both of you."

"Err…you forgot to give us some change for the candy cart," Teddy reminded his father.

"Oh right," Harry said as he reached into his back pocket and handed Teddy the money. "That should cover the both of you."

"I'm scared," Tamra finally admitted. Harry's heart fluttered. He knew the girl's heritage but still he loved her as his own. He didn't understand why since it had taken time to get used to the Dark Lord's offspring living in his house. Tamra was like any normal child and she had a family that loved her.

"There's no reason to be," Harry soothed her as tears threatened her eyes. "Hogwarts will take care of you. You'll see when you get there. I'm sure you'll see Teddy around and you'll make friends."

"I'll take care of her, dad," Teddy answered. "I dare someone to even look at her wrong." Teddy was very protective over Tamra since she had always been kind to him. They understood each other since both of their situations were similar. Tamra knew she wasn't Harry and Ginny's child. She knew she was adopted and Harry left it at that. If she wanted to know about her real parents, she had to find the cold painful truth out on her own.

"Good," Harry said as he patted Teddy on the head. He hugged them both tightly. "I have to go to work soon so you two best board the train now. If you are early enough, you can get the best seats."

He watched the two kids get on the train and a few minutes later they both waved goodbye to their father. Harry waved back and then saw a boy with white blonde hair stand up behind them. It was Scorpius Malfoy. Harry gave one last smile to his children, and then turned to leave. He had nothing against Scorpius, but his grandfather could very well ruin the surprise of Tamra's real parents.

"Teddy Lupin," Scorpius smirked.

"Malfoy," Teddy answered as he looked like he wasn't fazed by Scorpius. They had met before at a few weddings. Each of them ended with Teddy and Scorpius getting into a fist fight.

"Mind if I sit with you two?" Scorpius asked.

Teddy was shocked for a moment. "Sure, but as soon as you starting mouthing off I'll turn you into a toad."

"Don't worry Teddy Bear, once I find a crowd of decent friends to hang around with you won't have to worry about me," Scorpius answered as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Stick your nose any higher, Scorpius and a fly might just get stuck in it," Tamra commented. Teddy started laughing and Tamra gave a satisfied smirk that put Scorpius' to shame.

Scorpius glared at her. "Think you're quite funny, don't you? You're that little unknown girl that the Potter's adopted. It's a shame you don't know who your real mummy and daddy are, or else I would find you decent if you were a pure blood. You look like Slytherin material."

"Blood doesn't matter anymore these days!" Teddy scowled.

"That's not what my grandfather says!" Scorpius shot back.

"Well your grandfather is an old loony git who is stuck in the old days of the Wizard War," Teddy sneered which made Scorpius jump out of his seat and stick his wand in Teddy's face. Teddy stood up so he was face to face with him.

"Don't mess with me Teddy Bear, magic is legal on the Hogwarts' train!"

"Why don't you go sting yourself Scorpius?"

Scorpius went to swing at Teddy, but didn't get a chance because Tamra pulled him back down into the seat before Scorpius' fist could make contact. Scorpius scowled angrily and went to storm out of their compartment. Since Teddy and Scorpius had started arguing, not one of them noticed the train was already moving and Scorpius stumbled and nearly went face first into the door. Teddy and Tamra busted out laughing. Scorpius scowled in frustration. Before he left the compartment he opened the door and looked at Tamra.

"Laugh all you want Tamra, but if you were a boy I wouldn't mind beating you to a bloody pulp one good time like I did to Teddy Bear over there. Or maybe the Cruciatus Curse would do just as well!" Scorpius yelled before slamming the door and walking off like he was the most important person on the whole train.

"What's the Cruciatus Curse?" Tamra asked Teddy.

"I don't know but I have quite a letter to write to dad when we get to Hogwarts," Teddy answered as he glared at the spot where Scorpius was standing. "And he lied when he said he beat me into a bloody pulp. I was the one who made his nose bleed and his head swell up when he fell against a tree and a bee hive fell on top of him. If he ever ticks you off good enough, just know the bastard is allergic to bee stings."

It was soon time to get dressed into the school robes. Scorpius' words were still going through Teddy's head. He thought hard of where he could have heard about the Cruciatus Curse before. His father worked at the Ministry so if anything he would know something about it. Or maybe he could just ask one of the Professors at Hogwarts. Tamra had been nervous ever since Scorpius had left. She soon forgot about it though when she began reading a book Hermione had given to her as a gift. The train stopped and she followed Teddy off the train. They followed the other first years, but held hands so they both wouldn't get lost. No one could tell what they were doing in the crowd. Teddy saw Hagrid ahead of them but he was too far away to say hello to. The first years were lead to the Great Hall as usual and Professor McGonagall gave her usual speech about the Houses, even though she was the Head Mistress she felt like it was a tradition she had to up hold. When she was done, Teddy turned to Tamra.

"I hope we end up in the same Houses," Teddy said nervously. Tamra nodded. "If we end up in Slytherin, I'll burn the whole dorm down if Scorpius is there and you can make sure he stays inside as it happens."

The huge doors finally opened and the first years crowed into the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat was on a stool just like Harry had told them. Moments later names were being called out and the Hall would erupt in cheers as the new students came to the Houses.

"TEDDY LUPIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled. Tamra couldn't see or hear anything because of a few students who were standing in front of her. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled moments later and everyone in the hall cheered. Teddy waved to Tamra from his table nearby and she waved back nervously. Teddy then turned his hair orange before names started to be called out again.

Finally the Sorting Hat called Tamra. "TAMRA POTTER!" it yelled. The hall cheered early when they heard the name Potter being announced. Tamra's heart started racing. She climbed the steps nervously and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat seemed to pause when it was placed on her head. Tamra feared for a moment that maybe it was a mistake that she was ever sent to Hogwarts and that she wasn't a witch at all. She looked over at the crowed of first years below and tears almost formed in her eyes when she saw Scorpius smirk at her. He also seemed very amused and interested at the same time like he might know something she didn't. "SLYTHERIN!" the Hat finally yelled. The students cheered again and even some of the students at the Slytherin table gave her a standing ovation. Tamra shakily found a seat at the table and tried to find Teddy from where she was sitting. Then Scorpius' name was called.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Scorpius would end up in Slytherin. Tamra clapped with everyone else just to fit in with the rest of the people at the table. Scorpius surprisingly sat across Tamra with a smirk on his face.

"Since Teddy Bear isn't around, maybe now I can see if you're worth talking to," Scorpius said over the noise of the Great Hall as students continued to get sorted.

"I'll talk to anyone, Scorpius. It's just a matter of rather or not they want to talk to me," Tamra said coolly. She hid the fact that her heart was racing and that she was keeping her eye out for Teddy.

"Is that right?" Scorpius asked while acting surprised. "You might have more gall than I thought you did since you hardly ever speak while Teddy is around." Tamra raised one of her eyebrows at his sarcastic remark.

"Well if you haven't noticed Malfoy," Tamra responded using his last name, "you hardly ever say two words to me. Teddy can handle himself anyway."

"Just because we have rarely spoken, doesn't mean I might think of you like I do Teddy Bear," Scorpius replied ignoring that she had addressed him by his last name. Tamra could have made a comment about him thinking about Teddy, but suddenly plates of food and goblets of orange liquid appeared on the table.

Tamra ate silently as Scorpius chattered and boasted about his family history with other Slytherins.

"What about her?" Another Slytherin boy asked as he nodded his head in Tamra's direction. "She doesn't look like a Potter. She looks as if she came from a more respectable family."

Scorpius turned to the boy who had spoken and gave a look Tamra only saw given to Teddy. "The Potters are a very much respectable family. Even if she isn't connected by blood to them, what difference does it make who her parents were?" Scorpius scowled. Tamra almost spit her pumpkin juice out at his words. She knew her adoptive father and Scorpius' father were on fair terms. She never expected Scorpius to see her family in such a good light. Nothing else was said from then on and soon afterwards the plates on the table disappeared. The students began going to their houses. Tamra looked around for a sign of Teddy when she stood up and got in line with the rest of the Slytherins. She thought she caught a glimpse of him, but the crowd of people grew and he disappeared from sight. Before Tamra knew it, Scorpius was in line in front of her.

"Scorpius," she said loud enough for him to hear. He turned around and smirked at her as if nothing had happened at the dinner table. "You didn't have to say all that. You know, right?" Tamra added keeping her face serious.

"My dad and yours knew each other in school," Scorpius told her. "Your father has helped my family in many ways. My father didn't specify why for some of them, but I have nothing bad to say." Tamra opened her mouth to say something. "Teddy is a different story."

Tamra felt odd talking to Scorpius like he was one of her friends. She had seen him on a few occasions as a child, but other than playing games at Christmas parties she didn't keep Scorpius in her normal social circle. Tamra thought that they could be friends, but she didn't know how to handle Teddy fighting with him every chance they got.

Somewhere in the halls, she felt a note being slipped into her hand. She tucked it into one of her pockets so she wouldn't get questioned. Scorpius started talking about how his family had all been in Slytherin and how his father and grandfather would be so proud. Tamra nodded when needed and listened, but her thoughts kept wondering to Teddy and her own family. She had in mind to write Harry before she went to bed and send him an owl tomorrow evening.

"What have you heard about where I came from?" Tamra asked Scorpius out of nowhere. Scorpius looked directly at her as they followed the line through the halls.

"Just that you were adopted by Harry Potter," Scorpius told her. "Although my grandfather might know something, he is a little bit weird sometimes. He seems interested in you."

"Why would he be interested in me? What's so special about my birth parents?" Tamra asked not knowing if she should feel creeped out or interested. Scorpius' face went blank for a moment like he knew the answer but was forbidden to say it.

"I don't know. He won't say. He's old and crazy," Scorpius said as though he had rehearsed it. Tamra left it at that. Maybe his grandfather knew or maybe he really was senile and didn't know what he was talking about.

Tamra finally made it to her bed and unpacked what she was going to sleep in. She brushed her teeth and while in the bathroom she opened the note that she received in the hall.

"Don't worry so much. We have class together first thing in the morning. I will see you then."

Teddy

She slipped the note back in her pocket as a wave of relief washed over her. Tamra didn't want to be around Scorpius too long anyway. It felt too awkward. After getting ready for bed, she wrote Harry a short letter about her first experience at Hogwarts. She left out the part where she thought Scorpius knew about her family history.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy was worried for the first five minutes after he arrived to class. Tamra was supposed to be in the same class and he was eager to see how she was doing so far. Teddy had seen Scorpius standing in front of her in line when they were told it was time for bed. He wondered what Scorpius could have told her while he wasn't around. Teddy finally saw Tamra walk in the room and he made sure she noticed him. He had a seat reserved for her. When she sat down, Teddy felt like embracing her.

"How did you sleep?" Teddy asked.

"Fine," Tamra mumbled. She was still trying to wake up. The class started filing in and to her relief, Scorpius wasn't there. Tamra looked up at the assignment written on some type of magical board and started getting stuff out of her bag. "I can't find my quills. I think I left them in my trunk," she said as she searched through her bad. Teddy put one of his on her desk.

"You can use it for today," he told her.

"Thanks," Tamra said as she picked the quill up. The class started soon afterwards and ended just as quickly. While students were filing out of the classroom, Teddy pulled Tamra aside in an empty hallway.

"I saw you and Scorpius talking last night," Teddy said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"What about it?" Tamra asked him.

"I was just wondering what he was saying," Teddy answered her while looking around for any professors. He would have to leave soon for his next class and they wouldn't see each other again until their break after lunch and in class later that evening.

"He was telling me since you weren't around maybe he could decide if I'm worth talking to or not," Tamra told him. She wasn't going to lie. "That wasn't all though. He was talking at the dinner table like usual and someone said that I didn't look like a Potter. And that I looked like I belonged to a more respectable family." Teddy opened his mouth to speak but allowed her to finish. "Then Scorpius went off and said that the Potters are a very respectable family and that it shouldn't matter where my parents came from."

Anger faded from Teddy's face and he had a look that was in between shock and surprise. "He really said that?" Teddy asked feeling dumbfounded.

"Yes," Tamra told him. "Also I think-."

"We need to get to class," Teddy interrupted her. "I don't think mum would be very happy if she heard from Neville that we were late." Tamra nodded and watched him rush off to class. She still had twenty minutes to spare before she had to go to Transfiguration. Tamra sighed. She walked to her next class with no sign of Scorpius. She hadn't seen him since breakfast even though he hadn't said much to her this time.

Tamra took a seat at the back of the class and then felt someone's presence behind her.

"I see we have the same class together, Potter," Scorpius' voice said. He sounded annoyed. When she turned around he had a smirk on his face showing her that he was just joking.

"Oh, hi," Tamra said with no emotion. It felt strange to actually enjoy his company since Scorpius was the first person to speak to her since Teddy.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts after this," Scorpius said as he sat down.

"So do I," Tamra told him. She moved her chair over to make room for him at the table.

The day was seemed to go by quickly. She met Teddy after lunch before her break was over and she had her next class.

"Are you doing ok?" Teddy asked as they walked in the court yard.

"Yea I'm fine," Tamra said. The wind blew through their hair and it seemed to help calm her mind.

"Dad was saying we should see Hagrid when we have the chance," Teddy told her. "But what were you trying to tell me in the hallway?"

"I think Scorpius knows something about my birth parents," Tamra began looking at the ground as they walked.

"Why would he know something like that?" Teddy asked defensively. "If anyone has the right to know, it's you."

"You know how his grandfather is kind of not all there? Scorpius was saying that his grandfather has an interest in me and I think it's because he knows something. But it doesn't make any sense. I asked what he meant but Scorpius just went on to say that his grandfather was old and crazy. It was almost like he was told to say that," Tamra explained. "I don't understand it."

"You should ask dad about it," Teddy stopped walking and so did she. "If you are curious, you should ask. I bet mum and dad have well prepared to tell you where you came from."

"What if it's bad though?" Tamra asked and looked up at him. Today his hair was a nice dark brown color and his eyes matched the green shade of his godfather's.

"Don't think like that," Teddy said. "Even if they were bad, it wouldn't make people judge you any more or less." Tamra didn't say it out loud, but she hoped he was right.

After talking to Teddy, she walked to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She didn't expect to be the first person in class so she set her things down and went to leave the room to take a bathroom break.

"Where are you going Ms. Potter?" a familiar voice called from behind her. Tamra turned around thinking she was in trouble but it turned out to be Harry. She ended up doing a double take to make sure it was really her adoptive father.

"You didn't tell me," Tamra said in shock.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Harry grinned. Tamra felt her eyes water and then ran to give him a hug.


End file.
